Fallen Angel
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Alicia Baker is back. But what does it all mean to her when she knows that she had died three years ago? And what about Clark? Meanwhile, Lex has a doctor in hot pursuit of her in hopes that capturing her will mean capturing Clark Kent. R&R Please.
1. Patient No 45912AB6

Smallville: Fallen Angel

By Quick-n-Popular

Note: I haven't been able to see any of the new episodes (Season seven) due to the fact that I have moved to a new place and have no cable: (.

Well, please tell me of any of the inaccuracies and I'll change them, thanks.

As Always, please review and, hopefully, enjoy.

Chapter One: Patient No. 945168-AB742

Doctor Forrest Roberts patrolled along the substation of the secret, underground, 33.1 experimentation laboratory. Lex Luthor had personally assigned Roberts based on a medical term paper he had written in Oxford Medical School, when the phenomenon known, by as the tabloids had called them "Meteor Freaks", had been discovered in Smallville, Kansas in the United States. Robards prided himself in the fact that Mr. Lex Luthor had personally sought him out. All of his colleagues in the Hospital review board in Bath told him that "If a Luthor seeks you out it's either gold-struck or death-ridden luck." Robards considered himself the prior rather than the latter.

Walking down the cold, metallic, corridor, armed with a clipboard and pen, Robards checked off the list of those "individuals" or "Meteor Freaks" he had visited, their rooms on both sides of him and guard accompanying, though saying little. Dr. Robards had just visited one, Karen Andrews, when he stopped as he felt something-cold brush by him. Visually, it was if a red streak was there for just a millisecond and then vanished.

Robards turned to the guard to see if head encountered the same weird image and feeling. Again, the guard seemed unemotional and unresponsive at the same time, he only answered in a gruff, "No, sir."

Robards sighed and looked to the next patient on the list. His eyebrows raised when he noticed that next to the patient's name was a cliff-note written by Lex Luthor himself. It read: _**Extreme priority. Subject is to be treated with caution and care. Lex Luthor.**_

Robards read it over and then looked to the Patient no. 945168-AB742's history:

Alicia Rebecca Baker 

_Age: 20_

_Parents: Deceased_

_Phenomenal Ability: Able to "leap" or "Teleport" to numerous locations and through all matter. Subject is able to be contained through the use of controlled lead injections._

_Other notes of interest: Subject has been in a relationship with Patient No. 12980343-ABGR889435. Should 742 come into contact or be visited by 889435, contain both immediately!_

Robards looked to the other number and never recalled such a lengthy number assigned to a patient to have been ever visited upon by him. He made a mental note to ask the day-doctors about this.

Turning to Miss Baker's room, he was once again reminded of what the other doctors said to him on his very first day, "Do not get attached to them. They're lab rats, nothing more." Humanity and science has been told time and again never to mingle with eachother as there's room for heartbreak. However, scientists ARE human no matter what the art or experience has taught us. No matter what Robards thoughts were; the other scientists were stringent about this rule, as they called it. They told him that ignoring or forgetting this "rule" would cause a cataclysmic chain of events that would result in, not only being fired but possible deportation and, in some cases, extermination should Luthor Corp. feel it impertinent. Robards shook his head and sat down at the foot of the bed of Miss Baker's. Her huddled form lay to the corner to the room on her bed, her long dirty-blonde hair, matted, which clung to her face only exposing a partial corner of her mouth and her right eye.

"Good evening, Miss Baker. How's your day been?" Robards asked.

Alicia eye darted back and forth around the room and she only uttered one word, or name, rather, that Dr. Robards could only get out of her.

"C-Clark…Clark…"

Dr. Robards had mentioned this name to his colleagues and asked them of the significance of the repeated name. None of them had an answer, as her case was sensitive, as it was a high priority of Lex Luthor's. A part of Robards wondered if "Clark" was the other "patient" that was mentioned in Lex's notes on Alicia in the attachment.

Dr. Robards asked the usual from Alicia: has she eaten, has she drank anything, has she excreted properly, did she have any internal problems, all of these she answered just the same: "Clark".

Dr. Robards sighed. He KNEW it was dreadfully important to keep yourself separated from these patients but apart of him still yearned to want to help this poor, obviously, traumatized individual. She had every right to be so. Having been declared dead by a small town medical officer and then gone through the autopsy before being buried, it was only until Luthor Corp. had exhumed her body. They then by some means, none of which were ever explained to Robards, had Alicia Baker brought back to life and brought back here. Though, they had not brought back Alicia Baker, in Robards opinion, having read her history. What they had brought back was a fraction of her, a speck. This "person" while resembling her for when she was alive was merely a shrunken, scared tormented form.

Dr. Robards sighed, having finished the review time with her and then bidded her goodbye, for now, and then vacated her room. As soon as he was within two steps outside, an alarm sounded. The lights shut off replaced by red blaring ones, which were accompanied by a wailing sound of an alarm, and then followed by the other guards barking commands. The one who had been with Robards, left and trailed down the corridor, leaving Robards looking wildly about, wondering if he was in danger. The other doctors on staff told him that should such an alarm occur, that it either meant a patient was on the loose or someone had broken into the secret establishment. Either case was highly emphasized as dangerous for everyone due to what the patients were capable of.

Dr. Robards decided to double back to the designated "area" where doctors were told to go should such an alarm happens. The room itself was more like a break room with bulletproof windows and airtight doors. They were told once they went in there they had to wait for one of the guards to press the sequence of coding to unlock it and allow the doctors to get out. Seeing as how Dr. Robards was the only one here tonight, other than the other guards, he'd be the only one who'd be occupying it. Walking hurriedly to the "area", Robards took a moment to glance at Alicia's window only to find himself stopping as he noticed the door to her room was ajar. Cautiously opening the door, he called in.

"Miss Baker?"

There was no reply, not even her calling out the name, "Clark". Opening the door a little ways in and poking his head inside, Dr. Forrest Robards had found the room of Alicia Baker's to be completely deserted.

* * *

"How is she?" Said a voice.

"Worse than the others," Said another, "She keeps on repeating a name that I think is someone we know."

"Whose?" Said the other voice.

"Clark's"

"Clark's? Are you serious? How does she know him?"

"What? Don't look at me. I'm not Doctor, freakin, Phil. I don't know how she knows him. All I know is that she keeps on repeating his name, that's all, and just his first name."

She opens her eyes and looks about and finds her new environment, scary, confusing, and somewhat more calm all rolled together. She finds her mouth parched as she looks around and sees two men talking to eachother. One, a short boy wearing a red hoodie, the second, a tall, blonde-haired man, wearing a business suit. The latter looks to her and smiles.

"So, you're up." He looks to his associate with calm but intensity. "We'll talk later, Bart, about why you're supposed to take them to the designated place rather than here, understood?"

Bart shrugged, "Whatever you say, boss. You know where to reach me." Then, with a sudden blur of red, he was gone.

The older young man crouched down as he handed her a bottle of water. "Here." He said.

She nodded and took it and began guzzling down the cool liquid hurriedly.

"Whoa, easy there, now." He said, soothingly as he took the bottle away from her.

She cleared her throat and pulled her hair away from her face as she looked around the area in which they were. It seemed to her to be like a makeshift bachelor pad for someone who obviously had money. On the wall she noticed a large half-circular glass art work of a clock. She looked back into the warm eyes of the man seated across from her and she managed to find her voice, albeit, though, a bit raspy.

"W-Where…am…I" She asked.

The man smiled, "You're safe, is what's most important. You're in Metropolis, Kansas. Do you know where that is?"

She nodded.

"Alright." He said. "My name is Oliver Queen and the young kid who brought you here is Bart. Is there anyone you wish us to contact? Family, friends, neighbors?"

She thought for a moment and then sighed.

"E-Everyone thinks I'm…dead. Don't they?"

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "I would have guessed "missing" but dead is more interesting. Why would you think people might think you're dead?"

She swallowed and closed her eyes, "Because…I've died."

Oliver got up and grabbed a folding chair and put it in front of her as he sat down in it.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"I'm, or was, Alicia. Alicia Baker."

Oliver nodded, "Well, Alicia, I have to say I'm more impressed by the unannounced visitor Bart has sent me. Did he tell you why he rescued you and who WE are?"

Alicia shook her head.

"Well," Oliver began, "We're a sort of League, you might say. We're also people who want to help those who've been hunted down or hurt by Luthor Corp. Do you know of them?"

Alicia thought for a moment and then nodded. "I know of Lex and Lionel Luthor. They were living in a mansion in my hometown of Smallville."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Smallville? Do you know a Clark Kent, by any chance?"

Alicia's eyes watered and she began crying hysterically. Oliver put an arm on her shoulder but found it to be on her back as she lunged forward and embraced him, still crying to the point of near exhaustion.

"Would you like to see him?" He asked her, softly as he tried to comfort her.

She tore herself away from him and looked to the floor, gasping as she tried to gain better control of herself and wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist.

She sighed, "I-I'm not sure. T-The last time, we…"

Oliver held up a hand, "Another time, when you're ready."

She smiled and laughed ruefully.

He then got up and held out his hand, "Here. Let's see about getting you into some better clothes and finding you a place to stay, anonymously."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "A-Am I still in danger?"

Oliver sighed as he got his jacket. "Lex's sure to be trying to hunt down everyone who have escaped from his facility, yourself included. Had Bart taken you to the safe house, my associates would have taken care of you and put you with a new face and identity, but since Bart had taken this into his own hands, I'm going to have to do the work myself."

Alicia nodded and rubbed her arm whilst looking down at the floor. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Oliver Queen smiled and held out his hand. "Think nothing of it, Alicia. Any friend of Clark's is a friend of mine. So, what do you say? Shall we get you out of those prison garments and into something more suiting?"

She gave a soft smile as she shrugged. "I-I guess."

He then, still extending his hand, used the other and grabbed his jacket and keys while she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out.

While they were out and in the most luxuriest shopping stores that Metropolis had to offer, Alicia's mind wandered from where she was at to Clark and back again. Apart of her was appreciative of the fact that she was alive, once again. The other half, yearned for the life she previously led, the one where she was Clark Kent's girlfriend. That life, however, brought with it painful memories of him not trusting her and a whole community set out to her ruin as she had done when she was ill. But, Clark's not trusting her was even more painful than that. Alicia remembered about her last moments on that fateful day when she felt a slight sense of vindication just before that bastard had her hung from the rafter.

Alicia sighed, sadly as she was zipping up a black, back laced, dress that Oliver insisted that she try out. She looked over herself in the mirror. After having gone to a beauty store on their second outing, shortly after getting her clothes that she would get into than the prison-like scrubs she had been in, she looked exactly as her shattered mind remembered. Just before waking up in the 33.1 hellhole that Luthor Corp. had designed for her.

In her body, Alicia could feel the lead injections shrugging off and she also felt the intensity of her "meteor powers" flowing through her veins and every aspect of her body. She had an urge to try it out, but she decided otherwise. This man Oliver has been so kind to her and she felt it would be insensitive to try out her newly restored self without telling him just exactly who she was, or, rather, is.

Thinking more about Oliver, it had surprised her when she learned that he and Clark were friends. Yet another part of her longed for Clark to be there along side him. For there to be her man, her hero, her savior who would, once again, sweep her off her feet and for them to reconcile. Clark wasn't there, though. Alicia sighed, and once again, pushed the thought of him, temporarily, from her mind as she scrutinized and looked over herself in the dress Oliver had suggested.

It was pretty and it fitted her form, nicely. The price, however, would never in her past lifetime have "fitted" any money source she would have, unless by some miracle, short of robbing a bank. Oliver was obviously loaded and it amazed Alicia that he would take interest in helping out a poor, lost, person, such as herself.

"How are things going in there?" She heard him call out.

"Fine." She replied.

"Well, then. Come on out and let's have a look at you." He said.

Alicia took a deep breath and walked out, slowly. Opening the changing room door, just barely enough to get a glimpse of Oliver's face, she then opened it a little more till he did the rest. As soon as she was fully out, he took a step back, looked her up and down, and then whistled.

"My, my, my. You, missy, are going to break all the boys' hearts, now aren't you?"

Alicia blushed and looked down to the floor. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and smiled as she looked back up at him.

"I told you. It's both mine and my friends' business to see that Lex Luthor and his evil minions are put out of business and their captives set free and be restored to a normal life. No matter what challenges they face with their "gifts"."

Alicia held a hand to her mouth. "You've always known?"

Oliver nodded. "33.1 has been designed by Lex to torment, steal, and abuse those, whose gifts have labeled them "outsiders". He gives them false promises of a "cure" and of a better life. His REAL reasons, however, are to either steal them or put them to use for nefarious reasons."

Alicia looked to the floor once more, unsure as how to respond.

"Oliver?"

Both Alicia and Oliver turned to two women who were approaching them.

Alicia froze. She both recognized and remembered both of them. Quickly, she darted back into the fitting room with hopes that nether of them had noticed her. Closing and locking the door, she peered through the slits and listened as Oliver talked to them.

"What are you doing back in Metropolis? I thought Star City was going to keep you forever!" The taller women said, defiantly putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, Lois, I-" Oliver began, but was, again, cut off by Lois Lane.

"And WHO was that girl that jumped back into that dressing room, huh? You! Yeah, you in there! Come on out of here!"

Alicia gulped.

"Lois, I'm here to do grunt work for the shopping section of the Daily Planet. Not to sit around while you play "scorned lover"." Said the short blonde next to her.

Lois held up a hand, "Chloe, either join the band wagon, or jump off."

Oliver tried to step in, "Lois, she's just a person I'm helping do charity work for, that's it. Look, I'm going to be in Metropolis for a few weeks on business, why don't we have dinner latter on tonight, alright?" He then walked forward and slipped both of his arms around her waist.

Lois turned to Oliver and gave one of her patented, smug smiles, and then sighed. "You always got to be so damn charming, Queen?"

He grinned a toothy grin. "If I remember, it was one of the many things you liked about me."

Lois then sighed and smiled, "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for bailing on me and moving, cause you won't hear the end of it."

Oliver nodded, "I hope not."

Lois smiled and then turned back to the fitting room where Alicia was. "So, what IS her story, anyways?"

Oliver shrugged. "She's just shy, is all."

Lois gave an unconvinced nod and then allowed Oliver to kiss her on the cheek before both she and Chloe proceeded down to the stores' management offices like they had planned. Once they were fully gone, Oliver turned to the fitting room door.

"It's safe to come out now. The scary one's gone."

Alicia unlocked the door and stepped out. "Thank you for not telling them much."

He nodded. "I take it, you know them, am I right?"

Alicia nodded.

"And, I'm also guessing, you didn't leave them with their good graces?"

Alicia sighed and again nodded. "Right on all accounts."

He nodded and then looked at her dress. "Beautiful."

Unbeknownst to either one of them, Lois was standing five racks the other way down; her mouth gaped open as she stared at Alicia.

It… can't… be!

* * *

The remaining of the mid afternoon, Alicia was shown her new apartment by Oliver, the building which happened to be owned by his company.

"I'll send you a list of both places that are hiring and magazines for furniture so you can set this place up to be your very own." He said as the two of them walked around the spacious flat. The only thing the place had to offer was full refrigerator and a bed. A bar counter was there as well as an island in the kitchen. Alicia looked aghast at the place, never in her wildest dreams would she be ever settled in a place so marvelous.

"Thank you, although I've said that way too many times today, haven't I?"

He smiled. "Doesn't hurt to hear it." He then sat down on one the barstool in front of the bar counter. "Is there anyone you'd like me to contact, to let them know you're alive? Clark, for example?"

Alicia sighed as her mind, again, lingered toward the thought of seeing Clark again. "Not just yet." She said. "I…I just came back and…I don't know."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Take your time."

* * *

Dr. Forrest Robards looked nervously at the two men standing next to him that were escorting him to an office of some sorts. Both men neither looked at him; they only barked orders. The drive from the lab had been nearly four hours and he was told to come with them or else. Since the break in and break out of practically all the patients of the sub-basement 33.1 laboratory, a number of people had came in to investigate and everyone had been nervous as hell. It was then that these "official" representatives of Luthor Corp. came and demanded to know who was the head physician during the time of the escape. Dr. Robards was fingered out, immediately.

Now, walking through the pristine halls of some sort of office building, the men led him to the twin, double, doors at the end of the hallway. The two, armed, men got into position on both sides of the door and then one of them men looked to Robards.

"Go in. He's expecting you."

Robards gulped and half-wondered if he should be courteous and knock, prior to entering.

"There's no need. Go in." Said the other guard, in the exact same monotone voice as the other.

Again, Robards swallowed and then opened the doors. Inside a fireplace roared in life, crackling as the embers in it snapped with every burst of new heat. There was a single desk inside, behind it an array of surveillance monitors. A man was standing by the fire, a glass of some alcoholic beverage clutched in his hand. He was bald, wearing a tie-less dress shirt, which was partially unbuttoned. He looked like a child but his eyes said otherwise, as they were both experienced and cold.

Robards felt sweat trickling down his neck and to the lower part of his back. He was staring at Lex Luthor.

Lex turned his head and noticed Dr. Robards standing at the doorway.

"Good Afternoon, doctor Robards. Please," He indicated to a vacant chair in front of the desk, "Have a seat."

Robards felt utterly terrified. He had heard both rumors and stories of those who had gained a personal audience with Mr. Luthor himself, and none of them ended happily.

Taking a deep breath, Robards did as commanded and fell into the plush chair as Lex filled the one behind the desk.

"I trust there's no mystery as to why I've called you in here, is there?"

His voice was just as the others had described to Robards. Calm yet just a veil to what was exposed in side.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor." Robards answered quickly.

Lex smiled. "What's on your mind, doc? What do you think happens now?"

Robards closed his eyes. This moment felt vaguely familiar to the time both he and his brothers had caught a rattlesnake out in the woods, when they were young, and began tossing it around. It was only a matter of time before he would be bitten, severely.

"S-Sir, uh, Mr. Luthor, sir, I mean. I-I understand that the patients had escaped but I honestly couldn't begin to tell you as to how or when, sir."

Lex was eyeing him and a grin spread across his face. "Relax, Forrest. That's not why I called you in here. I already have my suspicions as to who or whom were responsible for THAT." He came around the desk and sat on the lip of it in front of Robards.

Robards looked at Lex, curiously. "Th-Then what, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he breathed in deeply. The look of him with the fire's light dancing off his face reminded Robards of those old Roman depicted paintings of the devil.

"There's one patient in particular I'm eager to find and secure, once again. I want YOU, Dr. Robards to lead a team toward her capture."

Robards blinked and looked confusedly at Lex.

"Excuse me?"

Lex smiled, "Does that surprise you?"

Again, Robards blinked. "Yes, sir."

Lex nodded. "I thought it might. You see, Forrest, this particular patient is linked to another whom we have yet to capture. You see; she has an intimate relationship with this person and should the two of them get back together then it would almost certainly be impossible to get her at all, anymore. Do you understand?"

In his mind, Robards was shrugging and saying, "no, it doesn't." However, common sense told him to do otherwise and he nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

Lex nodded and then turned and reached over onto his desk and retrieved a folder and handed it to Robards who almost dropped it having read the name at the top of the file.

He looked back at Lex, once he had it fully in his grasp. "Her, sir? Are you sure? Her file's not all that remarkable, you know. She's pretty standard when it comes to the Meteor-Infected."

Lex nodded, "Well, there's more than meets the eye with this one. Do your homework, doc and then call my office in the morning. My secretary will have all the specifics laid out for you, after that, that's when you take it from there. Don't disappoint me, Dr. Robards."

Robards gulped and nodded. He then got up and left looking down at the file with the name: Alicia Baker, printed on the heading.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Again, please help me with any inaccuracies that I have made or are sure to make along the way from this chapter. Hope it was good and hope you're hungry for more. There will be an Alicia/Clark reunion later on. Once again, please read and review and let me know. Thanks.


	2. A New Path

Chapter Two: The new path

It's been three weeks since Alicia Baker had been "reborn", and so far, with Oliver's help, Alicia had finally got her living situation down and now was in the process of finding a job. So far, with every place she's been to, had great job opportunities, but Alicia failed to see what she'd be able to accomplish seeing as how she never worked a day in her life. She expressed these concerns to Oliver, one Friday.

"Well," he said as he stretched in his chair in his office, "Have you ever tried going through a career councilor?"

Alicia thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Well, I did back in High school, but I'm not sure if it's concurrent."

Oliver nodded, "Another foreseeable problem I think may come is that we need to come up with a new name for yourself. After all, with going through the headache which will come with trying to tell people that Alicia Baker is, in fact alive; you'll need to go through the screening process with no bells or whistles going off."

Alicia nodded, she had in fact thought of that and it was one of the things she felt she needed to talk to Oliver about.

Oliver went to his computer and scrolled through a database and came up with a lengthy list of feminine names.

"Well, what do you want to go by from here on in? Ashley, Heather, June, Gloria?"

Alicia laughed, "I don't think I'm a "Gloria". This is going to be a little weird, isn't 't?"

Oliver sighed and turned to her. "You don't have to worry, Alicia. We're just going to find you a name to put on the papers and records. You can still keep your name, you'll just need to use it discreetly." He then turned back to the computer and came up with a name. "Ah, how about "Alice"? It's close enough to your real name that you won't be confused if someone would call you by it, correct?"

Alicia laughed, "Actually, it's funny, because when I was in elementary school, every teacher called me by that. It took several weeks before they called me by my real name."

Oliver smiled, "Then, Alice, it is?"

Alicia nodded. "What about a last name, though?"

Oliver got up and went to a computer with a larger monitor that had a unique metallic surface. He motioned her over. "Right this way, Miss Brewster."

Alicia laughed and walked over to him. "Alice Brewster, huh?"

Oliver nodded and then pointed down to the stainless, featureless, surface. "Place your hands on here, if you will."

Alicia did as she was asked and soon she felt a burning sensation and she cringed as it was becoming unbearable.

"Don't remove your hands till I say so, otherwise we'll have to start all over again." He instructed her.

Alicia nodded and bit on her lower lip as she tried to think of something other than what was happening to her hands.

After a few moments, Oliver then put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, you can pull your hands back. There's a bag of ice in the fridge, wait right here and I'll get it for you."

Alicia removed her hands and half-expected for them to either be stuck or some parts of her skin to staying attached to the metal surface; to her relief, however, they were just swollen. Oliver soon returned with the bags of ice and had her them in her palms to reduce the swelling. He then pointed at the screen.

"Just so you know, this wasn't to mutilate your hands. I reconfigured the digits and the way your palms are constructed to be genuinely unique."

Alicia chuckled as she slowly put the ice-cold bags on her hands. "Just like in "Men In Black", huh?"

Oliver shrugged, "Yeah but this is real as opposed to a movie blowing a lot on special effects."

Alicia nodded and continued on watching the screen, as it seemed to go through multiple pages, all too fast for her to understand.

"What's it doing now?" She asked.

"Based on the information I've given it, it's now "filling in the blanks". Birth Certificate, family tree, grade school, all the way to high school; it's compiling all the necessary, albeit false, information to make you a person with a history."

Alicia was amazed. Her new life was being constructed within the blink of an eye and all from the push of a button.

"After this, then what?" She asked, turning to Oliver.

Oliver smiled, "Well, Alice Brewster, after this it is going to be up to you to set the new path, for yourself."

Alicia sighed and nodded.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was on the verge of having yet another caffeine-free day, which wasn't a good start. She never asked much of the Daily Planet, only that it give her two things: plenty of work to keep her occupied till the end of the day and coffee, lots of it.

Now, once again, some one "brilliant" forgot to refill the pot, leaving her caffeine-deprived for the remaining portion of the day.

Other than "this", her day was beginning to lag, and after Jimmy had taken that job offer to do freelance work for another paper of the recent floodings in Germany, things around her were becoming, once again, tedious.

Thinking of Jimmy made her sigh, remorsefully. Having told him of her being one of the many "meteor-freaks" she felt as if telling him finally slammed shut what was the, already, complicated bit of their relationship. In a way, she hardly blamed him for bailing. Her not being forth coming about her "extremity", and other things from the beginning of their relationship; had her feeling appreciative for him not leaving sooner. Clark was trying his best to bring her mood about, even despite his own problems with Lana being secretive and their newly, though odd, live-in relationship together.

Chloe sighed; it seemed no one was getting what they really wanted.

Chloe was just finishing up an article about the WGA strike in Hollywood when Susan Porter, the Human Resources secretary stopped by her desk.

"Hey, Chloe, how's it going?" She asked, in a friendly tone.

Chloe, however knew something was up. Susan rarely stopped by unless she had something Pierce Bradley, her boss, wanted from Chloe.

"Frank forgot to fill the pot, again. Other than that, nothing much. What does Pierce want me to do now, Sue?" Chloe said, not looking at her.

Susan grinned, "You always can see right through me, huh? Must be a gift."

"I guess." Chloe said and she finally looked at her. "Well, what is it?"

Susan wet her lips and sat in the chair opposite Chloe's desk. "We have some new people being interviewed and Pierce wants your input on them. He feels you've been here long enough that you have an "eye" for the best."

Chloe was a bit surprised, by this. Normally, Pierce told her to "mind her own damn business" whenever she inquired to the new people who were to be hired. Something was up and Chloe knew it.

"Is there a catch that I should know about, Sue?"

Susan turned away and laughed, "A "catch"? C'mon, Chloe. There's no "catch". He just need your input, that's all."

Chloe wasn't entirely convinced. However, seeing as how she was about done with the meager duties that she being assigned to, lately, she sighed and decided to go along.

"Alright. When does he want me there?" She asked with deep resignation.

Susan's face brightened. "As soon as your ready, actually."

It almost came to a shock for Chloe to see how, still, untidy Pierce Bradley's office still was. Ever since she interned when she was in High School, Chloe had never seen his office change. Stacks of paper towering to almost five feet behind his desk, a collection of dirty coffee mugs sporting various baseball teams, and tossed dress shirts lay piled in the back. Chloe knew that he had some pull, as any reasonable office space would be deemed ill fit and the person using it would be told to leave the premises.

Pierce Bradley was a gruff sort of person. Twice the divorcee and a person most notably known for his dislike of small children and animals; Chloe felt it amazing that she managed to find a job here from this man who hardly has ever said a nice thing to her.

She knocked on his opened door. "Pierce?" She said.

Pierce looked up from his thick glasses, his bearded mouth turned into a scowl as he said, gruffly, "How many times do I have to tell you, Sullivan? It's Mr. Bradley. It always has and always will be."

_Gee, and I wonder WHY his wives decided to leave him. He's so "sweet". _Chloe thought to herself.

Pierce pointed to a chair beside his desk and handed her a folder with a name as she sat down.

"Here's the newbies we'll be talking to today. However, I'LL be the one talkin'. You sit there and take notes. Once we're done with each one of em', I'll ask your opinion about how they seem to "shape up". Got it?"

Chloe sighed, "Got it, Mr. Bradley."

He nodded. Soon, Susan came in.

"A Mr. Rayner's here for his interview, Mr. Bradley."

Pierce sighed and rubbed his eyes as his other hand waived at her.

"Alright, send him in, Susan."

She nodded and walked out and soon came back in with a man who was wearing a leather Metropolis University sports letterman jacket, stained Levi's, and black cowboy boots. He was eyeing Chloe as he sat down only to change his gaze as Pierce spoke.

"So, Kyle Rayner, is it? It says here that you're interested in our comics division of the paper. Want to tell me what's your interest?"

Kyle put both of his hands behind his neck and slouched down in the seat, giving off a mischievous grin.

"Well, first off, your comics suck."

Pierce looked up and scowled. "Excuse me?"

Kyle nodded. "They do. I feel like I can both bring something fresh to your paper and believe me, it's also much needed."

Pierce opened up Kyle's profile, which also included some examples of both his artwork, and of his craft as a cartoonist. "Despite your attitude, I must say you are one hell of an artist, Mr. Rayner. What do you think you'll be makin' here?"

Kyle looked toward the ceiling and exhaled a deep breath. "Oh, I don't know. How about three-hundred seven fifty a strip?"

Pierce grinned and then he coughed. "Guess again, junior. Get crackin' on your work. You'll report to Art on Monday, got it?"

Kyle nodded.

Pierce looked down to another stack and waived, dismissivly, with his hand. "There's the door."

Kyle shrugged and got up. He then walked over casually to Chloe, dropped a piece of paper in her lap and made a gesture with his hand to resemble a telephone, mouthing, "Call me."

As he was leaving, Chloe looked at the paper and saw that it was a phone number. She gave a grin and shook her head, amused. She then turned to Pierce.

"So, is this how it's going to be? You'll make a decision and won't need my input? If this is the case, then why am I even here?"

Pierce, not looking at her but looking at the next applicant, sighed. "I know his mother and I promised her to get him settled in here, that's all, Sullivan."

Chloe sighed, bitterly as Susan reemerged and announced another name.

"A Miss Brewster, sir."

Pierce merely nodded this time and Susan went back out.

Chloe was still wondering in her head as to what her presence here was intended for. Apart of her dreading that she was being "tested", she feared that she might end up in here permanently. After all, she was receiving less and less key assignments from the Editor-in-Chief. Now Lois was here and she was being treated exactly the same as Chloe had when she had first arrived on the scene. Chloe didn't blame Lois for her rising to success; hell, she was proud of her for getting this far. Only, Chloe now was feeling bitter at her own situation.

"Pay attention, Sullivan." Pierce grumbled.

Again, Chloe gave out a deep resignated sigh. "Yes, Mr. Bradley." Looking down to her clipboard and jotting down the name "Brewster, Alice R." Chloe then looked to see what position she was applying for and to her immediate surprise it was for her own secretary.

"Is this why I'm here for? They're assigning me a secretary?" She asked Pierce with wide, happy, eyes.

Pierce, once again not looking at her, smiled faintly. "Nothing gets by you does it, Sullivan? Now shut your trap, here she comes."

Chloe looked up and watched as Susan walked in with a woman with long blonde hair in a suede dress skirt and white blouse. Her face was filled with determination and…

Chloe felt her pen leaving her hand as she stared at the woman's face.

No…It…it…couldn't be… Chloe's eyes were wide and she knew she should be mindful and not stare but considering who was now sitting in front of her, or who she extremely looked like; Chloe felt she was somehow entitled.

The woman looked to Chloe and in a sudden second seemed to match the same bewildered look that was on Chloe's. It changed however as it was directed to Pierce as he began speaking.

"So, Miss Brewster, is it? I see on your resume you've listed Queen Enterprises as one of your references, very impressive." Pierce said, looking smugly at the resume.

_Queen Enterprises…Oliver's company?_ Chloe's mind was in a maelstrom of unanswered questions as she continued to gape at Alice Brewster. Still looking at the woman, Pierce's voice droning on and on about how he wished he could work for Oliver Queen's company rather than working at the Daily Planet. Chloe's mind went back to the moment where she was standing at the foot of, not Alice Brewster, but Alicia Baker's grave with Clark.

It went from there to when, how, Alicia had set it up for Chloe to see Clark for who he truly was. How she tricked Chloe into getting into the car with her and then grabbing ahold of her and teleporting them away just to see Clark zooming by and grabbing the jetting car in mid-air. Could this be Alicia? No, it couldn't be. Alicia Baker was dead. Wasn't she?

Chloe's mind was filled to the brim with possibilities. She didn't even hear Pierce ask her a question.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Try to pay attention, Sullivan. I was asking you if you had anything you wanted to ask Miss Brewster here."

_Where to start?_ Chloe thought. Instead she smiled and leaned forward.

"When can you start?"

The look on the woman's face was of conflicted happiness.

"Anytime you need me to, I guess." She replied.

Chloe nodded.

After the interview, Alicia made to get out quickly as to not be perused by Chloe, knowing fully well that she'd be after her quickly. Alicia found it to be dumb luck that she happened onto a job that employed a friend of Clark's, something she was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with until she was ready.

Alicia was just about to the elevators when she heard the high footsteps coming her way.

"Wait!"

Turning, and just as she had predicted, Chloe was rushing her way to her.

Alicia sighed. She decided just to let this be the one time, until she was ready. Smiling, she waited as Chloe finally got to her. She panted as she leaned against the side of the building, massaging her ankles.

"These are not meant to run in, no sir." She then looked up at Alicia and, with an exasperated look, asked in a hushed tone, "Alicia?"

Alicia waited for the door of the elevator to open and she then grabbed Chloe and brought her inside, she then nodded in affirmation.

Chloe, with the same bewildered look on her face moved her hands about dramatically.

"How? When? W…"

Alicia sighed, "About almost a month ago. Lex Luthor's people did it."

Chloe looked even more confused than before. "Lex?"

Alicia nodded.

Chloe began pacing but with difficulty due to her sore feet. She sighed and looked to Alicia. "Let me guess. Project 33.1?"

Now it was Alicia's turn to be surprised. "Yes, it was. How do YOU know about it?"

Chloe smiled, "Well, let's just say that Lex's pet projects should be of a public interest."

Alicia nodded, understandingly

As soon as they reached the lobby, Chloe asked her. "Was it Oliver and his friends that rescued you?"

Again, Alicia looked at her, surprised. She nodded again, all the same. As the two walked down the hallway, two men, deep in a raucous conversation, broke away and soon had their attention on the two approaching women. One of them Alicia recognized as one of the others who were waiting outside to be interviewed.

"So, we meet again." He said.

"Who are these pretty little things, Kyle?" Asked his friend with the short red hair.

Kyle grinned, "Ladies, allow me to introduce my friend Guy Gardner. Pay him no attention should he say something rude. It's just his second nature."

Guy, who was dressed in a black leather coat and torn brown jeans, smirked at his friend.

"Now, why do you have to be like that? I'm perfectly an angel. When I want to be."

Kyle rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention to the women and addressed Chloe.

"By the way, thanks for the good word. I think I'm going to like working here."

Chloe gave an amused look. "Please. You knew you had the job before coming in, didn't you?"

Kyle shrugged.

Guy looked at Alicia, "So, where are you two off to? We thought we'd celebrate little Kyle here getting a job at this fancy paper."

Chloe laughed, "Uh, huh. Well, hate to burst your bubble but A. We don't know you two and B. Just what makes you think we'd go off and celebrate?"

Kyle leaned back and folded his arms. "Ah, so you think you're too good for us then, hub?"

Alicia was feeling a little freaked out by the looks Guy was giving her.

"Come on, we're just talking about getting a bite to eat, nothing special or devious." Kyle said.

"I…I can't. I'm moving into my new apartment and the movers said they'd be there at four." Alicia said, looking to Chloe anxiously for assistance in getting far away from these two.

"Well then, we'll come with you. Every lady needs a strapin' bunch of well-built lads to help her put things away. Now, when it comes to the nighttime-" Guy began only to be cut off by Kyle.

"I think they're not interested, Guy." He then sighed and looked at Chloe. "If you change your mind, we'll be at the Metropolis Hard Rock Café, we should be there for awhile so come if you feel like it." With that Kyle nodded to Guy and the other followed after him, shortly of giving a wink to Alicia. Chloe and Alicia watched as they walked off.

Alicia then looked up and exasperated, "Thank God."

Chloe smirked as she continued watching them leave. "I don't know. Kyle's actually pretty cute."

Alicia looked at her in amusement. "Whatever you say. I'll tell you one thing, I can live without Guy Gardner in my life."

The furniture had came just as the people from the magazine said it would. While Alicia instructed the men on where to put it, Chloe had ordered them pizza and the ate as they watched the men move the furniture around.

"Now see, this is better than hanging out with two guys I barely know and, I'll admit, am a little scared of." Alicia said, wiping away some cheese that drizzled off of the slice and onto her chin.

Chloe nodded, breathing in as she took a big bite from the slice she had. Once the movers had finished, as well as the pizza, the two of them sat down on the new couch of Alicia's and drank bottled water as they looked around the, now furnished, apartment.

"Looks great. Much better than mine." Chloe remarked.

Alicia sighed, happily. "I owe it all to Oliver. I didn't ask for it, but he's really helped put my life back together."

Chloe smiled at her, "Are you two dating?"

Alicia laughed, "It seems like it the way I talk, doesn't it? No, no we aren't. I'm just appreciative of what he's done for me. On top of saving me, and all."

Chloe nodded and then sighed. "Does Clark know you're back yet?"

Alicia looked at the floor. In a way she had been anticipating for this question to be asked earlier than this. She rotated her finger around the cap of her bottle, thinking.

"I haven't. To be honest, I'm not really sure how I'd go around saying it." She looked at Chloe.

Chloe sighed, "Well, you'll have to get around telling him sooner or later. Clark comes by the Daily Planet often, so it's not like you aren't going to be seeing him around."

Alicia nodded. She then looked to Chloe, hopefully. "When he does come by, could you help me talk to him?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said.

Alicia breathed in deeply, relaxing herself. "How has he been since I've been gone?"

The two spent the remainder of the night with Chloe telling Alicia all that she had missed since she had died up until it got late and Chloe had to go back to her place.

Unknown to either one of them, across the street in a storage building, four men are in a room listening on headsets and writing down notes. Three men are gagged and tied up and their furniture store's company uniforms lay on the floor. One man, watching through a telescope at Alicia as she was slumbering off to a blaring television set; smiled as he jotted down notes.

Dr. Forrest Robards had never seen Alicia Baker look as happy as she did right now.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed. I'm trying my best to be concurrent with the storyline in the new season of Smallville. Again, please tell me where I'm going wrong. A lot of my information is based off of some emails my friend, who has cable, has been sending me.

I hope you like the introduction of the two Green Lantern characters Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner. You will see more of them as this story progresses. No worries though, as you can tell Alicia and Guy Gardner aren't going to be set up anytime soon.

A/N II: As Always, please read and review.

Q-n-P


	3. Challenges

Chapter Three: Challenges 

Chloe's visits were becoming regular, to which Alicia was grateful. The days at the Daily Planet also were pleasant. With some exceptions, however.

Kyle Rayner and his buddy, Guy Gardner, seemed intent on getting the two of them to date both of them. While Chloe met this with amusement, Alicia was irritated by it, especially Guy calling her desk every thirty minutes.

"The idiot just won't stop!" Alicia exclaimed as she slammed the phone down against its unit. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and then sighed and turned to Kyle who was leaning against Chloe's desk as she was typing.

"Kyle, could you talk to him, please." Alicia had been getting on better terms with Kyle, seeing as how he worked in the same building and that there were things about him she liked, rather than his friend.

Kyle shrugged, "I can try, but there are no promises. Guy's a hard guy to tell off."

Alicia sighed, "I think I'll start carrying a gun from here on in."

Both Chloe and Kyle laughed.

"What's funny?" Alicia looked up and met, eye-to-eye, with Lois Lane as she came by Chloe's desk.

Lois, upon seeing Alicia, stopped in her tracks; her mouth gaped. She pointed at Alicia and started garbling incoherent words.

Then, by some surprise, Oliver came up also to Chloe's desk.

"Good morning Chloe, Alice, and you must be the Kyle Rayner, am I right?" Oliver extended his hand.

Kyle took it and nodded.

Lois seemed to find her voice as she looked between Oliver and Alicia.

"Alice? What's going on here, Queen? First I see this girl at the department store where Chloe and I saw you, I went home and convinced myself that I was seeing things, and now, I'm seeing her here, alive and obviously dressed better than I could ever manage. What's going on? Both Smallville and myself found her dead!"

Oliver grabbed Lois by the arm and pulled her away as her voice was beginning to cause several people turn their heads to look at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

While Oliver pulled her away, Kyle turned to Alicia, intrigued. "Dead, huh?" He said, smirking.

Alicia rubbed the back of her neck, feeling incredibly self-conscience of her environment now that Lois had started something.

Chloe put a hand on Alicia's and squeezed it, reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry." She then turned to Kyle and said, "She's in the government's witness protection program, so yeah, she's "died"."

Kyle whistled in awe and nodded. "Cool."

Soon, Oliver returned with Lois who looked more confused than she had before with a befuddled look now on her face.

"Now," Oliver said, giving Alicia a reassuring nod, just before speaking again, "I'm sorry about that outburst, Lois can get a little ahead of herself when she doesn't have all the facts." He turned to Lois who crossed her arms in contempt. He continued, "Alice, I'm sorry to tell you this but I have to leave Metropolis and I'm not sure as to when I'll be back."

Alicia sighed. She remembered Oliver telling her that his visits were temporary and that he'd be leaving soon. Now, she was feeling a bit uneasy about it, despite the fact that he had told her this when she had first met him.

Oliver seemed to pick up on her uneasiness about this. He smiled, "Hey, don't get upset, alright? I see you and Chloe are getting along okay, so you DO have a friend that'll take my place very quickly. However, should you find yourself in REAL trouble, call one of these people and they'll be there to help you." He then handed her a folded piece of paper.

Alicia took it and sighed, but gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

Oliver nodded and then checked his watch, "I'm sorry to be cutting this short but I have a meeting in Kyoto, so it's so long for now, but not goodbye, got it?"

Alicia nodded and accepted the hug he gave her. As soon as they parted he parted he turned to Lois.

"Behave yourself, Lois."

Lois gave a smug smile, "Please."

Oliver then nodded to Chloe and Kyle and then walked out.

Lois watched him leave and then leaned forward on Chloe's desk and looked inquiringly at Alicia.

"So who are you really? I know you're not her 'estranged twin-whose-been-living-in-Sweden' like Queen says you are."

In the end, giving up on trying to make the excuse Oliver made for her to Lois seem plausible, Both Chloe and Alicia used the excuse Chloe gave Kyle, that Alicia hadn't really died but had been put into the government's relocation program and have only been recently returned. Lois seemed to buy it, for the moment at least and her questions stopped. However, remembering the kind of personality that Lois had, has, Alicia knew that this was just the calm before the storm. In a way, Alicia was relieved that Lois had finally found out about her being back alive, no matter how fabricated the actual truth was that she was given. Knowing that she could face Lois at work and not feel terrified as to what might come out; felt good. Still, there was still one person who had yet to see her, a person she was eager to cross off her list yet all the same reluctant upon seeing, Clark.

Clark's absence from the Daily Planet building, made it feel safe but, at the same time, troubling, as it was growing on her on how much she wanted to let him, of all people, know that she was, in fact, alive and well. She wasn't naive, though. She knew he was in a relationship with Lana Lang, again, from Chloe. Was that fact going to make it all the harder for her to confront him and let him know? Or was it best just to wait it out and hope that he'd come through those doors and see her again and then, for some reason, all would be all right, again? Alicia didn't know.

The day ended slowly. By the end of it, Chloe promised Alicia that she'd come by her place to watch "Breakfast at Tiffany's" with her. Kyle insisted that he should come also, to which Chloe replied, "Sorry, boy. It's a "girl's night in" sort of deal."

Kyle then grabbed his jacket and gave a smile and shrugged, "Maybe next time, then."

As he walked away, Alicia looked at Chloe and the look on her face.

"You LIKE him, don't you?" Alicia said, nudging her.

Chloe turned her head to the side and shrugged, "What's not to like?"

Alicia studied her as Chloe went back to her desk for her bag. She saw all the signs when Chloe gave a sideways look toward the photo on her desk of her and Jimmy Olsen at the county fair.

"Ah," Alicia said as she walked up to Chloe, "Now I see."

Chloe sighed, "A part of me thinks he's going to come back, you know. That the little feud we had over my hiding things will all be for nothing and that he'll want me in his life, again."

"What about the other part?" Alicia asked.

Chloe looked to her and then to the floor, "That part tells me that he is NOT coming back and that I should move on with my life. That Kyle is something new and exciting."

Alicia smiled, "So, what are you going to do then?"

Chloe shut off her computer and walked back to Alicia, shrugging. "I don't know right now, but maybe I'll find out along the way. Care to take the ride with me?"

Alicia laughed and hugged Chloe. "You bet."

The mood was interrupted; however, when a woman's loud cry gave out.

"Help! He took my purse!"

Both Chloe and Alicia watched as a man was sprinting across the hallway outside the doors of the Daily Planet's office.

Alicia closed her eyes and she felt the familiar sensation of the rushing of wind and when she reopened them she was standing about three feet away from the oncoming purse-snatcher.

Seeing her, the man tried to change directions only to find his face to the floor, a loud cracking sound ensued followed by blood coming from his nose as he had been slammed to the floor, face first.

Alicia, with her foot on the back of the man's neck, found herself breathing heavily as she looked wildly about.

_What on Earth has gotten into me?_ She wondered, aghast. Looking down, she felt a sudden burst of immense pride in the fact she had stopped this man. She bent down and retrieved the purse and walked back down the hallway.

* * *

Dr. Robards was feeling nervous as hell. Going to the Luthor's mansion for his review, he knew that he would have to be direct with Lex Luthor, otherwise…

Having not seen anyone else besides the Sullivan girl visit with Alicia Baker, Dr. Robards wasn't all that sure as to what to do. Stepping up to the main doors, Robards was greeted by a maid of the mansion.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Luthor." Robards told her.

She looked at him suspiciously and then talked to someone behind her before turning back to him.

" Mr. Luthor will meet you in the library, Dr. Robards." She then stepped aside and allowed him to pass her by.

Walking inside, Robards was taken back by the elegance of the Luthor mansion, he had only read about the place in some magazines, but seeing it now and walking through it, he felt truly awe-inspired. Although, the place still had a coldness about it that was unnerving, to say the least.

It wasn't long before Robards found his way to the library. The library, like the rest of the mansion, was impressive. Large shelves filled with everything that normally would be impossible to find or out of print, lay in large collections. Robards pulled one out and began studying it, when he jumped as a sliding sound from the case next to him, which began to open outwards, revealing a darkened room within. Coming out from this room, was Lex.

He smiled when he saw Robards.

"Ah, doctor. Welcome. Will you join me inside?" He indicated to the inside of the secret room.

Dr. Robards gulped and followed Lex inside. The room itself was a makeshift lab. Various beakers, chemicals, vials, test tubes, and instruments were shelved. Robards followed Lex to a stainless steel, handle-less, door that had a security card swipe next to it. Lex took out a card and swiped it and said aloud "Lex Luthor." An electronic voice responded. _Voice pattern recognized._ The door then opened and, looking past Lex, Robards saw a medical slab in a very cramped, small, room. A heavily bandaged man occupied the room as he was laid out on the medical table. He was hooked up to several machines and had several IVs attached to several parts of his body. Lex moved to him and extended an arm out to Robards.

"Come meet Jason, doctor."

Robards walked up slowly and looked down at the patient who only had one eye exposed from the bandaging, besides his nostrils. Jason's eye opened slightly and wearily looked at Lex and then at Robards, to which it seemed to affix in curiosity.

"What happed to him?" Robards asked, still looking at Jason, "Was he in an accident of some sort?"

Lex nodded. "Remember the second meteor shower that hit Smallville? Jason here was in a house at the time. My cleaning crew had found him while clearing the wreckage and we managed to save every part of him. It took three years of slow-going recuperation, surgery, and intensive care; but he's healing nicely, although there's still some organ failure. "

Robards looked to the tubing that was injecting a florescent-green like substance into Jason's body from the IV bags, which were labeled with a series of numbers.

"What are you putting into him?"

Lex smiled, "A little "pick-me-up", if you will. When Jason is back on his feet, doctor, he'll be assisting you in the apprehension of Alicia and the other." Lex then turned to Robards. "Where are we, with that?"

Robards took a deep breath, "Well, other than Chloe Sullivan, Miss Baker hasn't seen anyone else, well other than Mr. Oliver Queen, that is."

Lex closed his eyes and chuckled, "Ah, yes. Oliver Queen. Now it's making sense…"

Robards looked to Lex, curiously. "You think he was behind the breaking out of the patients?"

Lex shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure he acted on the side lines, all the same." Lex then motioned Robards to follow him out of the room and soon out of the lab itself. Once they had left, Lex walked to another bookcase and pressed several buttons inside a space between several books. The bookcase then closed it self-up again, hissing in the process. Lex then replaced the books in the gap and then walked back to his desk.

"You say Chloe Sullivan and our patient, Alicia Baker, have been visiting eachother, doctor?"

Robards nodded and sat down in the chair in front of Lex's desk. "Yes. Miss Baker got herself a job as Chloe Sullivan's secretary at the Daily Planet. Since then, the two of them have been spending a lot of time together."

Lex nodded. He then reached into a drawer of his desk and retrieved a file and passed it to Robards.

"Take a look at that and tell me what you think, doctor."

Robards took the file and opened it and saw that it was a medical report on Chloe Sullivan. Deciding not to ask about it until he read the file, Robards read into it and found, to his shock that Chloe Sullivan had been pronounced dead earlier this year, a flat-liner. She was taken to the morgue but her body was found missing and the door to her cold storage opened.

"What is she, exactly? Another meteor-infected?" Robards asked Lex, looking up from the file.

Lex leaned across his desk, "This stays between the two of us, you realize, Dr. Robards."

Robards nodded.

Lex nodded, "Alright. As you can see Chloe Sullivan is of an interest as well. She apparently has the power of self-resurrection; her body can bring itself back to life. Thus, I want you to add more to your compiled records and keep track of Chloe Sullivan while looking after Alicia, as well."

Robards nodded and then gave the file back to Lex, "There's still the matter of the third person, sir. You haven't mentioned as to who he or she is."

Lex nodded. "There'll be time for that, doc. Soon, Jason will be back on his feet and he'll assist you in capturing the women. After that, the third subject will come after them and then you'll be able to capture this person, as well."

Robards nodded. However, he felt this was all too easy. There surely were going to be problems and Robards felt as if an unprecedented doom was looming over himself.

Lex got up, thus signifying the end of the meeting.

"Good luck, doc." He said and shook Robards hand.

Lex watched as Robards left before removing himself from the desk and he went back to the bookcase and repeated the process to gain entry to Jason's room. Walking to Jason, Lex leaned on the slab and hovered over Jason, waiting for him to look at him.

Jason's eye flittered before opening. It was red and was tearing up. Jason looked to Lex.

"Don't worry, Jason. You'll get used to it, after all you're going to have to if you want to see your mother alive and well."

* * *

Alicia, after the excitement of what happened yesterday, felt the tediousness of her secretary duties at the planet, dull and unfulfilling. She expressed this to Chloe during a break.

"Be careful, Alicia. If you aren't careful you'll wind up like Clark and end up wanting to save everyone else but yourself."

Alicia smirked, "Hey, I can control myself."

Chloe smirked back, "Oh, really? Who was it that, after she was released from Bellevue Institution decided to trick a certain farm boy into going to the alter with her, after she had promised him that they'd take things slowly?"

Alicia sighed, "Okay, okay, there was that ONE time, alright? But I AM better now than I've ever, been, haven't I?"

Chloe shrugged, "As far as I can tell." Chloe then noticed Kyle coming up to them, along with Guy Gardner.

"Brace yourself," Chloe said grinning, "Here comes trouble along with more trouble."

Alicia looked behind her and then turned back sighing, bitterly.

Kyle placed himself next to Chloe while Guy took the seat next to Alicia.

"Hello, ladies." Kyle said as he took Chloe's hand into his and kissed the top of it.

"Hey, you." Chloe said as she took another sip of her coffee, looking at Kyle as she did so.

"Somebody looks like their down in the dumps," Guy said trying to catch Alicia's attention, putting his hand in front of her face only to have her swat it away.

"Get away, Guy. Better yet, take a hint and stand in front of an oncoming bus."

"Touch-y." Guy said, grinning.

"Do you even work? Or have you just made it a job, for yourself, to bug the living hell out of me?" Alicia said, scowling at Guy.

Guy shrugged and gave a cocky grin, "What can I say? When I see something beautiful, I got to have it. Hello…" He looked away from Alicia and then stood up.

Alicia turned and noticed Lois who was with another woman, both looking uneasily at Guy who was looking at her.

"What are YOU looking at, Ritchie Cunningham?" Lois said.

Alicia grinned. NOW she was feeling better.

Guy smiled, "Two pretty women. Would any of you like to join us?"

The woman opposite Lois sighed and shook her head, "You just don't stop, do you, Guy?"

Lois, Chloe, and Alicia looked to her.

"You know him?" Lois asked.

The woman nodded, "I, unfortunately, attend the same classes with him at Met U."

"Oh," Lois said, chuckling, ruefully, "Everyone, except Guy, I'd like you to meet Vicky Vale. She's working in the classifieds section of the Planet."

Alicia and Chloe both said "hi" to her.

Lois and Vicky joined the others at the table. Alicia observed Vicky, who, with long flowing blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, soon was able to strike up a conversation with Chloe, much to Kyle's displeasure. Lois, in the meantime, was giving Guy the 'cold-shoulder' as he was putting all the energy he was using, originally on Alicia, on her.

Vicky seemed pleasant. She was honest, cheerful, and, as it turned out, very ambitious. She described how she wanted more than what the Daily Planet had to offer.

"I'm thinking about taking up that interning position at the Gotham Gazette and, after that, I'm thinkin' of doing freelance work as word journalist."

Chloe's eyes brightened, "I'm so envious, that's exactly what I want to do."

"Why don't you? I've read your work and you yourself are pretty impressive. I'm sure you'd have no trouble striking it out in the world." Vicky said.

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know, why, exactly."

"Can't bare to be away from me, is so more like it." Kyle said grinning, happy to have a word in the conversation.

Chloe looked at him, grinning. "Oh, really, you think so, huh?"

"Pervert!" Everyone watched as Lois splashed coffee in Guy's face. She then stormed off.

Guy, taking a napkin and wiping his face, looked at everyone. "What?"

The break soon ended and Alicia went back to her desk just as Susan came up to her.

"Alice? You got a sec'?" She asked.

Alicia nodded and followed her to Pierce Bradley's office, where Pierce was looking at several files.'

"Sit down, Brewster." He said, not looking at her.

Alicia did as instructed, pushing her dress forward, to avoid 'wrinkle-age', after she sat.

Pierce finally looked up and motioned to Susan who closed the door. After it was closed he then leaned forward.

"So, how do you like it here, so far, Brewster?"

Alicia smiled, "It's great. I like it."

Pierce looked back down to the file, "Well, that'll change after a few months. How do you like working under Sullivan's wing?"

"It's good." Alicia answered.

"But?" Pierce asked.

"No 'but's'." Alicia responded, quickly.

Pierce sighed and took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. "In a week we're going to have to transfer you to another person in the department."

Alicia's eyes went wide. "What?"

Pierce nodded in confirmation of what he had said. "Anyone you have in mind you'd like to work for?"

Alicia was having a hard time wrapping her mind around this. Were they serious?

"Why can't I continue to work for Chloe?" She asked.

"Sullivan's going to be placed in Records. Vale's going to take her place. She's a nice girl, that Vale, would you like to work for her?" Pierce asked.

Alicia stood up, "Records? Chloe will be miserable in there! You know she's one of the best journalists you've got!"

Pierce sighed, "I receive orders from the Editor-in-Chief, he says that Sullivan goes to Records, then she goes to Records. That's not why we're here, Brewster, we're here to discuss on where YOU are going."

Alicia sighed. "Have you told her yet?"

"No," Pierce replied, "I figured you could, Brewster. You and Sullivan seem chummy enough that it would be better to come from you, a friend, rather than me."

Alicia glowered at Pierce. "How…how could you…She's my friend and you want me to tell her something that would crush her spirit!"

Pierce pointed a stubby finger at Alicia. "Watch it, Brewster. A tone like that could put YOU in some serious water."

"Fine." Alicia said, her temper rising, "Then, you won't have to put with it at all. I quit."

With that, she turned and walked out of Pierce's office and soon out of the Daily Planet's main doors.

Alicia was about half a block away when she realized that she left her purse at the Daily Planet and decided to double back. Walking, she noticed a van behind her that seemed to be going at a slow speed. Looking, as she was walking, Alicia saw that she couldn't see the driver, the windshield completely darkened.

_Oh no._ She thought and began quickening her pace and then darted into an alleyway. Taking out her cellphone, she looked for the number of Bart's. Bart's number was one of the ones listed on the paper Oliver had handed her prior to leaving. Knowing that Bart was one of those that had saved her from the 33.1 facility, Alicia decided to put his number on her cell, just in case something like this were to happen. She knew that if someone from Luthor Corp. was tracking her then it was a good guess that they have been keeping track of her and know where she was living. With all the facts laid out, Alicia knew that even if she teleported away to somewhere, she had almost nowhere to go.

Alicia quickly dialed his number and she turned to see if the van had entered the alleyway. It hadn't, instead it was parked across the street but had a view of her, still.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end.

"Bart? It's Alicia. I need some help, someone's following me." Alicia said in a whispered tone, just in case someone might hear her.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In Metropolis, in an alleyway across from Susan's Bakery, please-" Alicia was interrupted as a gust of wind knocked her back, a little, and when she opened her eyes she looked in surprise as a short, red-hooded Bart was looking around and then looked at the van.

He then took her into his arms and lifted her legs up and said, "Hold on." The whole world then became a blur for a couple of seconds and then finally came back into view when Bart put her down.

Breathing heavily, Alicia looked around and then at Bart.

"How?" She asked.

Bart grinned, "Just a little ability of mine. How about you, any neat tricks?"

Alicia smiled, "What makes you think I can do anything?"

Bart crossed his arms and shrugged, "Well, you were in the 'Luthor Lab' so, I'm guessing there's something special about you."

Alicia looked around and sighed, "I guess you're right. Otherwise they wouldn't be trailing me, huh?" She noticed that they were in a warehouse that had been crudely turned into a residence. She was guessing Bart's, due to the red hoodie's on the floor.

"Nice place." She said, albeit in false-politeness.

"Thanks." He said.

She turned to him. "So, now what?"

Bart sighed as he walked over to stack of papers on a cluttered desk; he then pulled out a sheet. He handed it to her.

"These are the designated "safe houses" Oliver has set up for people who've been found out by Luthor Corp. I guess you just need to choose which one you want to go to."

Alicia looked down the list and sighed, despairingly. "They're all in Europe."

Bart nodded as he grabbed a box of Cheez-its. "It's the only place where Lex's bloodhounds aren't going to find you. So far, practically all the people we've rescued have opted to go there rather than stay here. Of course, the option's up to you."

Alicia nodded. Looking at the list, however, brought up the thought of Chloe. Alicia loved the friendship she had with her and knowing what those bastards at the Planet were about to do to her, Alicia felt she really needed to be here to help her through it.

"I'm staying." Alicia said.

Bart looked at her surprised and then shrugged. "If ya wish."

Alicia sighed, "I'm tired of always looking behind my back." She then recalled about the time when she apprehended that purse-snatcher. "I'd like to do what you guys do. To be able to defy those who feel they have power and I'd like to help people at the same time."

Bart looked more surprised than ever. "Really?"

Alicia nodded.

"Well," Bart said, setting the cracker box down, "You really must be something special if you feel that way."

Alicia grinned and then closed her eyes and when she opened them she was behind Bart, who looked wildly around the room.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

Alicia tapped him on the shoulder, having him jump. "Oh, I'm more than "special"." She said.

Bart turned and laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." He then looked down to the floor and thought for a moment. "You know what, I think there's something you can help AC and me with."

"AC?" Alicia asked.

"Arthur Curry, another member of our group." Bart answered, "Both him and I are trying to get into a storage house of Lex's where he has the blueprints of a new 33.1 facility. The only problem we're facing is that it has motion detectors on the floor which, when triggered, cause an adhesive residue to quickly spread out all over the floor, leaving anyone who are walking, or in my case, running, on it to remain permanently stuck."

He then grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is where you would be handy, in helping us. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

Alicia's thoughts trailed back to her discussion earlier with Chloe, she quickly blocked it out and smiled at Bart.

"You can count on it."

To add more to her amazement, Bart's warehouse-home was in Tampa Bay, Florida. He had quickly brought her back to her apartment where Chloe had been waiting for her. She was quickly surprised to see whom Alicia was with.

"Alicia, where have you been? I was worried when you took off from work, like that. Bart? What are you doing here?"

Bart walked up to Chloe and took her hand, "Nice to see you too."

"Easy there, shorty."

Alicia noticed that Chloe wasn't alone in the apartment as Kyle soon emerged.

Bart let Chloe's hand go and shrugged. "Whatever."

Chloe then took Alicia aside as Kyle and Bart looked eachother over, suspiciously.

"What happened?"

Alicia sighed and told her everything from what had happened in Pierce's office to when she left in a huff and then had to call on Bart as someone was following her. When she finished, Chloe sighed.

"You know what, I should be upset from what they're doing to me, but I'm not."

Alicia looked at her in surprise. "You're not?"

Chloe shook her head, "No. I shouldn't. After all, what do I need the Planet for? It's just like that little tart Vale said, with my abilities as a journalist I could go and do anything."

Alicia smiled, "A little "tart", huh? Glad you're taking this well."

Chloe flashed a toothy-grin and shrugged, "Might as well. You know as I do that there's no way in hell I'm going to work in Records, of all places."

Alicia nodded and sighed, "Well, it looks like we have some challenges, you and I. We're both out of work, I guess, and we're going into unknown territory."

Chloe nodded.

"Are you guys hungry?" Kyle asked.

"Starving, where did you have in mind." Bart said, grinning.

Kyle scowled, "It wasn't an open-invitation, pint-size."

"Now, boys." Chloe said, grinning.

* * *

Clark Kent was feeling tired, more than ever. Having just recently have a fight with Lana about some of the "side" things she was doing to get back at Lex, he was wondering if when it was all going to end and the two of them would start a normal, caring, relationship.

Walking down Main Street in Metropolis, carrying a bag of supplies for the Farm, Clark sighed as he dwelled more and more about the negative aspects of his new relationship with Lana. He had half-hoped when she came back to him that things were going to be better for a change. There were no more secrets between them and she said she loved him. That's all that mattered, right? Clark wasn't sure. It bugged him that all they had to talk about together was about taking down Lex, no "what's playing at the Smallville Multiplex" or "Should we add some more furniture in here?" nothing. However, there were some bright points to their reformed relationship. There was no distrust, no suspicions of the other, and no harsh words. Well, other than those spoken earlier in the day.

Clark looked into a sports-themed restaurant/bar watching a couple that had just got engaged. The woman holding a hand to her mouth as the man presented her the ring in the box. The tears, the joy, the jubilation; would Clark ever have that?

Clark sighed as he continued on to his truck, but when he looked inside the restaurant again he came to a complete stop. His eyes wide, his mouth moving to form intelligible words, Clark looked inside and saw four people sitting together. They were eating, laughing, and talking. Clark recognized only some of these people. One was Chloe, who was talking animatedly to a guy with jet-black hair in a Met U letterman jacket. The other was Bart Allen, who was using the silverware to make his baked potatoes do a funny little dance. The person sitting next to him, laughing, smiling, making idle chatter with Chloe and Bart, was a person gravely familiar to Clark. A tear came to Clark's eye as he sadly recalled someone close to him who was taken away, someone who he wasn't able to save.

"Alicia…" Clark breathed. "Y-You're alive?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Now Clark knows, but what happens next? You just wait and see :). I wasn't all too sure about bringing in Vicky Vale, but seeing as how I needed something to drive Chloe out of the Daily Planet, I thought Vicky would be the force to do it. I hope it translated well, if not please tell me and I'll fix the errors to the best of my abilities.

A/N II: As always, please read and review. Thanks.

Q-n-P


End file.
